


Join Me

by Cena316AA



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Smut, this is for my bestie I hope she likes it :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cena316AA/pseuds/Cena316AA
Summary: Just a taste of what transpired during Sasuke's and Sakura's journey together ;)





	Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my bestie as a little present. Congrats on your graduation, brah. Like Naruto, I believe it! (also I hope you like smut)

“Hmm . . .” He rubbed his concealed chin as his black eyes wandered over the last few characters on the crumpled scroll. “I see . . . That settles it!” The sixth hokage’s eyes closed and his black mask hid a huge grin. “Thank you, Sasuke.”

“Hm.” The dark-haired man reached out with an open palm. “Shall I take it to--”

“No need to worry,” Kakashi quickly interrupted. “I’ll have Sai take care of this.” 

“Oh. Sure.” Sasuke turned to leave, his sword making a dull thud as it hit his leg.

There was a slight moment of silence before Kakashi finally asked him, “Are you setting out again? Or--”

Not turning around, Sasuke replied, “I’m leaving in a few days, so I might stick around for a while.”

“Is that so?” 

Sasuke reached the door, his only hand grasping the doorknob. He placed a foot out of the Hokage’s office and before he could follow suit with his left one Kakashi called out

“Give Sakura my greetings.”

His hand clutched the doorknob with more pressure. Face slightly flushed, Sasuke looked down, his black locks further shielding his eyes. “S-sure.” With that, he quickly left the room and shut the door tightly behind him. His breathing was rapid, and it wasn’t due to the stairs he was crossing. Shaking his head as if to rid himself of invading thoughts, he made his way across Konoha the best way he knew how: building to building. From this height, he could make out the changes the village had endured in the years he had departed. There were still signs of their last battle, but it had advanced as well. His village was growing.

He had been lost in his own mind that when he finally came to, he realized he was in a highly familiar area. He looked around, and his suspicions were proven correct. Sasuke had been subconsciously brought here. He wanted to continue but also leave. It wasn’t too late now, yet--

His eyes widened as a figure stepped onto the balcony about three buildings away. The very balcony his eyes had rested upon. It was a girl, no, a woman! The wind rustled her pink hair. She placed her arms on the balcony’s wooden barrier in order to rest her chin on her hand.

“Sakura . . .” The word escaped his lips as he observed the woman just a couple of leaps away. 

As if the wind had carried her name from his lips to her ears, she turned. 

Their eyes locked.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still. He observed the way the breeze carried her pink locks, the way her nightgown fluttered in the wind, the way her lips moved as she uttered something indistinguishable. He couldn’t hear her, but he knew, somehow, that she had spoken his name. 

He didn’t know when or how, but the next instant his legs were moving of their own accord, and he was over the buildings that separated him from her. Landing with a soft thud on the small balcony, he straightened himself up and managed a glance at her shining, green eyes. 

The distance had been cleared, yet he still felt far from her. If he could just reach out, just a little bit, he’d be able to close the gap. But . . . should he?

The embrace came out of nowhere. One second he was debating on brushing her soft cheek, and the next she had her face buried in his chest, tears flowing from her closed eyes. 

“Sasuke,” she uttered over and over again into his tear-stained shirt. She clutched his fabric in her fists and looked up at him. Through quivering lips she said, “I’m so glad you’re alive.”

He looked down at her. Her beauty transcended every scenery he had seen on his travels. This was the only time in the past few years that he wished he had his other arm. He wanted to embrace her as much as he could, but he settled with placing his hand on her pink hair and letting his fingers twirl her locks. “Me, too,” he said as he felt her clutch him tighter against her body.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Eh?!” 

She backed up toward the wall, knees to her chest. They were in her room. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her. She was now huddled near the headrest hugging her knees. Sakura couldn’t believe what he was asking her. She managed to bring her gaze back to him. His Rinnegan peeked from behind his long, black strand of hair.

“Go w-w-with you?” she stammered out. “But, but, I--I mean, I couldn’t just--”

“Is that a no?”

Sakura wasn’t sure but a wave of disappointment seemed to have crossed Sasuke’s face. She shook her head frantically, her pink locks occasionally slapping her cheeks.

“Th-that’s not what I meant. I mean, I do want to go with you, but . . . this is too sudden. But, I do want to go . . . with . . . you . . . if--”

“Good.” Sasuke turned away from her. “I’ll be leaving in a few days. There’s some business I have to take care of before I leave. Is that okay with . . . you?” This last word came out softer than his others.

Sakura nodded gently, but, realizing that Sasuke wasn’t looking at her, she whispered a solid “yes” before bidding him farewell. 

He left the same way he had come in: through the balcony.

_Sasuke_ , she thought to herself as soon as his figure disappeared from her view. She grabbed the pillow next to her and buried her crimson face into it. “Is this really happening?!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Waving one final goodbye to her friends, she faced forward momentarily sparing a look to the man beside her. She took in his appearance. He was clad in mostly black. His gloved-hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He was looking straight ahead, but his eyes appeared lost in thought. 

She didn’t realize she was staring until he shot her a side glance, and their eyes met.

Her face flushed, she quickly turned away from him. “Um, so--so where are we going first, Sasuke?”

No reply.

She looked up. This time she wasn’t imagining the expression on his face. He was smiling!

Her heart pounded, and the warmth coursed through her body. “Sasuke . . .”

“There’s a place I’ve been meaning to show you, Sakura.”

“Me?”

“Mm.” 

_Me_. A smile spread across her face, and he caught a glimpse of it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Their journey to Sakura’s surprise location lasted a few of days with the occasional scenic stops along the way. They talked together. They ate together. They even slept next to each other on the cold, hard ground. Sakura was beside herself. Knowing that he was well, that he was next to her, she never felt more at ease. 

“Oh.” Sasuke’s pace slowed down. “We’re almost there.” He turned to her. “Give me a moment.”

“Uh, sure.”

He went on ahead, Sakura never taking his eyes off him. Half of her wanted to chase after him, see what he was doing. But, her other half, the better half, trusted him, so she waited

and waited

and waited

_RUSTLE_

“Sasuke?” She directed her attention to the bushes in front of her and took a step forward.

“Sakura?” He emerged from the bushes and extended his arm, palm open. “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“Someplace.”

 

The someplace was an isolated location accessorized with strong trees, twittering birds, and colorful flowers. But, the main attraction was the roaring waterfall in front of them. It cascaded down into a serene body of sparkling water. It was beautiful. 

The lack of expression from Sakura worried Sasuke. Did she like it? Hate it? What?! He turned to her about to ask for her opinion when

She blinked to get rid of the tears blurring her vision. It was so beautiful that she didn’t want to miss a second of this wonderful scenery. She had never seen something filled with so much wonder, so much mystery, in her life. She loved it.

“Sakura?”

“Huh?” She turned to the man studying her, a look of worry on his face. She realized that he had probably been calling her name for a while now. “S-s-sorry!!! I was just--” she turned her attention back to the waterfall, “the scenery. It’s so breathtaking.”

“So you do like it?” He, too, turned to the background before him. “I’m glad.”

She had been too focused on the marvel before her she hadn’t realized what this place meant. Sasuke had brought her here because he had wanted to share it with . . . her. He saw this beautiful place and thought of her. Her!

“Why me?” 

“Huh?” Sasuke let his focus wander back to the woman next to him. Her face was now flushed, and he managed to glimpse a tear forming at the corner of her eye before she brushed it off with her palm. She was looking down. 

“Why me?” she asked again.

He gritted his teeth. “Don’t make me spell it out for you.”

Sakura lifted her gaze from the ground and turned to him. “Huh?”

His fist clenched. “Damn it, Sakura!” 

Was he angry? What did she do this time? She had to do something. Say something.

“This--this place truly is wonderful, isn’t it?”

“I could make it more wonderful.”

“How--”

As soon as she uttered that one word, she felt a grasp around her wrist, and she was pulled forward . . . right to him. Her arms tucked into his chest as he let go of the hold on her wrist to position his hand on the small of her back. She didn’t think she could get any closer to him but somehow he managed to nudge her toward him. Her face was now buried under his chin, and she could smell his distinct scent. Mustering all of her courage, she lifted her face from his neck and looked up.

“Like this,” she heard him whisper before pressing his lips against hers. 

Reflexively, she closed her eyes and let the pleasure overcome her. She reached for the back of his neck and pulled him closer. She could feel his hair brushing against her hot cheek. His heart rapidly beat against hers in rhythm. His hand dug into the small of her back, but instead of pain she felt pleasure. Time didn’t matter anymore. They were in their own world, together. 

The numbness of her senses subsided as soon as he began to pull away. Once again, the roaring of the waterfall, the chirping of the birds, and the rustling of the wind flowed through her ears. She opened her eyes and saw him still beside her. 

So, it wasn’t a dream.

“Sas--”

“It’s getting dark. We should go.” He immediately turned away from her and started making his way out.

“Oh. Okay,” she said softly and followed behind him. 

He slowed his pace down in order for her to catch up. As soon as he felt her next to him, he spoke. “By the way, Sakura. I ran into a small problem with our sleeping arrangement for tonight. Hopefully it doesn’t bother you.”

“Huh? No. It’s fine. I’ll be happy with a any sort of bed. My back is really sore.” Huh? Had she imagined it? The sunlight was hiding behind the mountains, so it was hard to tell but . . . Had he smiled?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Whoa!” She couldn’t help but be taken in by the architecture of the room. Its wooden floors gleamed under the fluorescent light. She was still standing by the door, her hand on the mahogany door frame, the other on the shiny doorknob. Ahead of her stood a large, blue curtain fluttering against the breeze. She caught a glimpse of what lay behind it. It was a large, glass door, partially open, that lead to a stone balcony, bigger than the one back at her place. 

She stepped inside taking notice of the furniture laid out for her. In this one room, there was a two-seat couch whose brown reminded her of the sweet smell of hot chocolate, a medium-sized bed decorated with two, white pillows, and a coffee table in the middle of the room (in front of the couch). There were also two nighttables decorated with lamps (one on each) to either side of the bed. It wasn’t much, but it was more than she’d had these past few days. 

She noticed the walls were bare, except for a white door to her left. “Is it?” She made her way toward it pressing her palm against the armrest of the couch as she passed it from behind. _So soft!_ she thought.

Next to the couch was a small table with a green, prickly plant resting inside a ceramic vase. She paid no attention to it as she reached for the doorknob and flung the door open. 

“It is!” she shouted, hands to her face. 

A small, private bathroom, stood before her. It had a white, ceramic tub complete with light blue shower curtains, which were pulled back. The sink sparkled as if somebody had recently polished it. Even the toilet seemed to glow. 

She was overcome with joy. “I can take a nice hot bath!”

Still . . . “Why had Sasuke said this was a problem?” Maybe she should go back downstairs and ask him. If he was still there. 

He had stayed behind talking to the owner of this quaint building. Being told to go on ahead, Sakura had taken the key from his gloved-hand and began walking up the stairs searching for the right floor. 

It had been easy to find, but still she had taken her time examining the bright hallway and feeling the softness of the carpet under the soles of her tired feet. She hadn’t known what to expect when she opened the door, but this room was a nice greeting.

She was now lying in the middle of the bed, hair wet from her recent bath. The breeze coming in from the balcony brushed against her bare feet causing goosebumps to travel up her skin. She was still debating on whether or not to go in search of Sasuke when the doorknob turned. 

“Oh, Sakura. Sorry. That took longer than expected.” He observed her damp, pink hair and her silk night dress.

Feeling exposed, she sat up and used one of the plump pillows to shield her body from his gaze. “S-Sasuke! I was just getting ready for bed.”

“I see.” He took a short pause before asking her, “so, what do you think about our situation?”

“Hm?” It took her a moment to figure out what he meant, but then she remembered her own question. “Oh! It’s the best. I’m quite comfortable like this. And, the hot bath was amazing. I can’t remember the last time I felt so relaxed. Honestly, Sasuke, I don’t see a problem with it.”

“So, you’re okay with it?”

Hadn’t he heard her? “I just said I don’t see a problem.”

“Good.” He shut the door behind him and made his way to the bed. He laid his body down perpendicular to hers. 

She had reflexively moved her feet away from his path and now she sat hugging her knees, watching him.

“Um, Sasuke? Wh-what are you doing here?”

He sat up so suddenly Sakura nearly toppled back onto the headrest. “I thought you said you were okay with this?”

“Huh?” Now she was confused. “I am! I’m okay with the room. It’s nice.”

Sasuke placed his palm on his forehead. He let out a long sigh before turning to her. “Sakura,” it felt as if he were lecturing a small child, “the problem wasn’t the room. It was that the only room available had only one bed.” He turned his attention to the couch. “If it bothers you that much I could just--”

“No!” Had she said that too quickly? “I--I mean, we’ve been sleeping so uncomfortably these past few days, I don’t think it’s fair that only I get the bed. We’ve slept on the floor together before, so why should this be any different? Right?”

The last word was uttered to reassure herself rather than Sasuke, but he nodded his head in agreement anyway. 

“We had never kissed before, though,” he said with a smirk.

Immediately, she was overpowered with the feelings that overcame her just a couple of hours ago. His lips felt fresh on hers. He wasn’t even kissing her right now, but the thought of what had transpired left her with the same muddled mind. 

“Well, no, but it shouldn’t be that much . . . different.”

“You sure?”

She didn’t say anything. Was it her imagination or had he inched closer to her. “I--” His lips cut her sentence short. They were soft against hers. So warm. He inched away. It was much shorter than the one they had shared before. 

Again, he asked, “you sure?”

This time she answered, “no.” She realized she was now clutching the pillow and released her grip on it. After a brief second of hesitation, she threw it to her side. She let her legs stretch out and rested them behind Sasuke.

He examined her for a moment. The nightdress she wore outlined her body perfectly. Her hair was still slightly damp. Her green eyes shone brightly. And her thighs were half-exposed. He moved closer to her again. And, he pressed his lips against hers for the third time that day.

Sakura immediately felt the difference. While the other times his lips brushed against hers, this time it felt like they were crushing hers. She felt his tongue part her lips and could feel the hunger welling inside him. His body grew closer to hers until his chest was against her breasts. Lower down her body, she felt a slight touch starting from her knee and moving up to her thigh. The hem of her night dress moved up ever so slightly further exposing her thighs.

With more pressure, Sasuke pressed against Sakura’s body pushing her down onto the white sheets. She grasped on to his black shirt bringing him down with her. Finally, their lips separated. 

They laid there, Sasuke on top of her, gazing deep into each other's eyes. 

She wanted him.

He needed her.

“Sakura, I--”

“Yes.” She moved her hands behind his neck and hugged him closer to her. 

“Sakura . . .” he uttered one last time before placing his lips on hers and letting his tongue swiftly press through her inviting lips.

Once again, she felt that slight touch moving up her left thigh, under her nightgown. It dwelled up, past her hips, until it stopped right below her breast. She could sense the hesitation. 

Sasuke’s lips now moved down to her chin. He began a trail of light touches down her neck, exploring every inch of warm, exposed flesh on his lover. His hand was still in place, so close to its destination. But, he wasn’t sure if he should . . . if he could . . .

He felt a touch on his hand. He momentarily ceased his kissing to look up. Sakura had placed her hand on his, the only thing separating the two hands was the thin fabric. 

She was urging him on. 

He placed his lips on her forehead and made his way down. Her cheek, her chin, her neck. He slowly and swiftly made his way across to her right shoulder (away from his immobile hand). His lips encountered a change in texture. _The strap_ , he thought. _Only one strap._ His face flushed as he realized what this meant. _She’s not wearing a bra._ Using his tongue, he began to move the strap down her shoulder. And, he finally moved his hand forward.

The sudden touch on her sensitive nipple surprised her, and she emitted a slight gasp. He was no longer wearing his glove, and she could feel his skin pressing down on her, massaging her breast. Eyes tightly shut, she grasped onto Sasuke’s black hair and brought his face back up to her neck. From there, he began to work his way back down her body with his tongue. The wet sensation elicited low moans from her, and the closer his tongue got to her unattended breast, the harder her heart beat.

With his hand under her nightgown, he could feel her heartbeat pounding faster and faster. He switched from massaging her breast to attending to her erect nipple. Using his thumb and index finger as pincers, he toyed with it. He noticed the harder he pinched, the more her back arched up toward his body, and the harder she clutched his hair as if she were about to pull it out strand by strand. At last, his mouth made it to her other breast. He had only managed to bring the gown’s strap down to her elbow, so her breast was still half-concealed behind the cloth. Agitated, he bit the flimsy obstacle and brought it down under her breast. He quickly went to work licking and suckling her. After nearly a minute of this, he decided to give her a few test bites to see what sounds would emanate from her. He bit down harder.

A loud moan escaped from her throat. The pain that shot through her body was pleasing, unlike anything she had ever felt before. She didn’t want it to end. 

“Sa-Sasuke.”

He had never heard his name being uttered in that tone. It had an effect on his body. He felt hot. Sweat dripped down his neck. His pants suddenly felt too tight. He needed a release! He let his kisses and his touch subside. Then, he removed himself from her. 

He observed her. Eyes were closed. Face was flushed. Drips of sweat on her forehead. Her hands sprawled on her stomach. And, she was panting. 

He noticed his own breath. He, too, was struggling for air. Is this what’s supposed to happen? Was she okay? Should he continue? He didn’t know what to do.

“Sakura?” 

She opened her eyes at the sound of her name.

He was standing over her, no longer close. No wonder she felt so cold; he was so far away from her.

“Sakura? Um.” He looked away from her. “Are you okay with this?”

“Mhm,” she said nodding her head. 

No response. 

A few seconds passed. Seconds that made her feel uncomfortable in this newfound silence. Seeing as though he wasn’t going to respond, she propped herself up and added, “It feels . . . good.”

This last word surprised him, and he turned back to her sharply. “Really?”

She nodded in response.

He leaned in closer to her, his lips inches from hers. “Should I continue, then?”

Her cheeks turned redder, and she felt her heart began to race again. “I-if you want.” So far, he’s been the one making her feel good. Was he feeling this way, too? Was he enjoying it as much as she was? She had no prior experience with this, but she’d heard about some stuff from Ino. He had brought his body closer to hers and she could feel _him_. She could do something, but should she? What if he didn’t like it?

She felt his lips brush against her neck. He was doing all the work again. This always happened when they were together. Even back as Team 7 . . .

No. She had to move, too. 

Eyes closed, she reached out to the bulge in his pants. Gently, she moved her hand around it, massaging it. She inched closer to him, her head buried in his broad, right shoulder. She felt for the button and, after a bit of a struggle, managed to get it undone. Then, she slowly brought down the copper zipper. Through the thin fabric of his underwear, she could practically feel his hard member in her hands. She alternated between running her index finger across his length and stroking it with her palm.

Was he enjoying it? Was she hurting him? Could he even feel her? These doubts were beginning to run through her mind when

“S-Sakura . . .”

She felt his heavy breath by her ear interrupted only by his low moans. She kept gently pushing at his hard cock as she kissed his exposed neck.

“Sakura!”

She let out a yelp. He had grasped her back and pushed her even closer to him, their bodies crushed together. She let him go.

He grabbed her by her pink hair and pulled her face up bringing her attention to him. 

“Sakura!” he said again as he gazed intently into her bright, green eyes. It took him a while to continue. 

She had never seen him lose his composure the way he had tonight. He was struggling to breathe, panting heavily, and his cheeks were completely flushed. His black hair stuck to his forehead as sweat dripped from his face. “Sas--”

“I can’t hold it in anymore,” he interrupted. “Now! We have to do it now . . . Sakura.”

“Yes, Sasuke.” Her response barely left her lips before he crushed them them with his. 

His hand became busy bringing down that annoying cloth keeping her from him. He wanted to rip her gown to shreds! He brought it down past her breasts, past her abdomen, down to her hips. He let the kiss go on a few more seconds before pushing her back onto the bed. Kneeling on top of her, he grasped the gown and moved it down her hips. Her thighs. Her knees. Finally, they made it past her ankles, and he tossed the annoying fabric to the floor. Now, there was only one article of clothing concealing her from him. He, on the other hand, was still fully clothed, and he could sense that Sakura was not pleased.

She kneeled before him and reached for his neck. Slowly, she traced her fingers down his chest, her fingertips touching each button leading down to his abdomen. She placed her face in the crook of his neck and began brushing her lips against his bare skin while her fingers moved back up again. Starting with the top one, she began to unbutton his shirt, her fingers delicately working each button. Once she had undone each one, she reached for his collar and began to remove his shirt bringing it past his strong arms. He was much more muscular than she remembered, and she couldn’t help letting her fingertips stroke his smooth skin.

She observed his naked chest. It was beginning to glisten with sweat. And it felt so soft.

_Felt?_

With a small yelp, she jerked her hands back to her own chest. Somehow, her hands had made their way to Sasuke’s exposed body and started caressing his chest. She turned her crimson face away from him. “S-sorry, Sas--”

He placed his hand behind her head and turned her back toward him pressing his lips back onto hers. His naked chest pressed against hers, and the softness of his skin made her nipples tingle.

She hugged him around his neck and brought him closer to her. She didn’t want this kiss to end. She moved her right hand down his back, sending shivers across his spine. She felt the waistband of his underwear and further down the band of his pants. Somehow, during their passionate moment, his pants had fallen lower down his butt as if trying to break free. She pushed them down lower. 

Once again, her back hit the mattress. He was ontop of her, his hand massaging her plump breast and his legs getting rid of his pants. Once they were around his ankles, he shook them free and they landed on the floor on top of Sakura’s discarded nightgown. He brought his body closer to hers. A slight moan escaped her lips as she felt the hardness of his crotch press on to her wet area. 

His lips were already working their way down her body stopping only when they reached the one article of clothing still shielding her from him. Impatient, he grabbed at the waistband and quickly disposed of her pink panties. He flung them across the room, his eyes never leaving her now naked body. He observed her. She looked so beautiful. 

He needed to . . . He had to . . . He couldn’t wait any longer. 

She watched as he brought his black underwear down. She watched as his cock sprung free from the barrier. She watched as he made his way closer to her.

Unaware that she’d been holding her breath, she took in a sharp gasp and licked her lips in hunger. She wanted him.

Once he had gotten rid of his underwear, he placed himself on top of her again and resumed kissing her. He kissed her neck. Bit her sore nipples. Licked her stomach. Then, he paused at her wet mound. He took in a sharp breath. She smelled so good to him. He brought his face down in between her legs and brought out his tongue.

“Ah!” Her body tremored.

He delved his tongue inward parting her pink lips. He let his tongue linger as she continued to let out gasping moans. Gently, he worked his way up to her sensitive nub. He suckled it driving her insane with pleasure. It was as if electricity was surging through her body. Her legs brought his face closer to her, and he continued to drive her over the edge. She was drenched now. So wet! He flicked his tongue in and out playing with her juices. She was so good. He wanted more. He undid himself from her grasps.

“Sa--Sasuke?”

He was positioned just right. He could do it now. Just had to make one small movement.

“Oh, fuck!” he grunted. The tip of his dick was inside her now. He could feel the wetness, the warmth, around the head. Her taste still in his mouth. He pushed in a bit further, slowly, eliciting soft murmurs from her. “Just a bit more . . .” he grunted before sinking the entirety of his cock in her.

“AH!” Sakura let out a loud yell and clutched at the sheets until her knuckles turned white. Her body was trembling, and she could feel a throbbing sensation in her cunt. She bit her lip to stop the screams.

“Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck,” Sasuke rasped. “So good.” He let her body adjust to him, then he slowly brought his drenched cock out of her pussy only to slam it back in. His nails dug into her thigh leaving red marks on her fair skin. He held on tightly to her as he continued his motions, each movement eliciting murmurs from her and grunts from him. 

She clutched the sheets harder and failed to sustain her moans succumbing to the pleasurable experience he was giving her.

He moved again.

Out.

Then back in.

Out.

In.

Her moans became less contained. She called out his name repetitively. “Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!” Her hands let go of the sheets and moved to his body. She pulled him down.

He kissed her again. Hungrily. He wanted more of her. Without losing his rhythm he kissed every part of her body. He bit her nipples. Her neck. Her ears. Soon, her body would have battle marks from their moment of passion. 

His hand moved from her thigh to her buttock, and he grasped her with urgency. He wanted to dwell deeper inside her. He wanted his dick to overtake her body, to possess her. He wanted her to reach euphoria. 

And, she was. Her midsection began to flutter. Heat welled from within her. 

“Sasuke . . .” she managed to say with her dry throat. Her cheeks were hot. Her skin was sticky. Her grasp on him was slipping, but she dug her fingers into his skin. 

The room filled with their heavy breathing and screams of pleasure. The slapping of skin against skin intermingled with the sloshing sound his cock made as it came and entered her wet cavern. Then, with all his strength, he thrust into her one last time. His scream was lost on her for she, too, had reached her climax. 

Everything went black. Her mind became a fog of sensations. She couldn’t tell where she was. Was she on the bed? Was she floating on a cloud? They both felt like reasonable situations at the moment. She had lost all sense of time. Was there even time? She felt as if her body was on fire but also lying on a bed made of flowers. She let her body take over, and, with a loud, breathless groan, she came.

Her vagina constricted on Sasuke’s twitching cock. He was nearing his end. He loved the hold her body kept on his. He wished he could stay forever, him inside her. But, his body gave way. He, too, lost all feel of himself. He felt the world fade away from him as his body erupted inside her. He fell ontop of her, his face buried between her breasts. 

They remained in that position for a couple of minutes, then he began to remove himself. With a popping, wet sound, his cock separated from her cunt. He turned over and lay next to her. He was still struggling to breathe, and his heart was pounding against his chest, but he’d never felt better. 

Sakura turned to her side and rested her head on his chest. She traced his abdomen in a lazy motion as he caressed her. 

“Sasuke?” She broke the silence.

“Hm?” His breathing was beginning to return to normal.

She didn’t say anything. What had she been meaning to say? Why did she say his name?  
That’s right. It was because she wanted to say

“I love you.”

The words easily left her lips, but the silence that followed made her regret them. Thoughts flooded her mind. It was too early. Why had she said it? He probably didn’t feel the same way.

But, her mind was soothed by just four words.

He hugged her closer to him and whispered 

“I love you, too,” before delivering a soft tap to her exposed forehead.


End file.
